When I kissed the Teacher
by TartanPhoenix
Summary: Minerva is about to leave. Is it still to late for Albus?


Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to J.K.Rowling, and athe song isd by ABBA.

Rating:G

A:N: I wsa puttering around the SS/HG section one day and this song caught my eye. I thought it was cute and lo a story is born. I hope everyone likes it.

When I kissed the teacher

_When I kissed the teacher  
  
Everybody screamed when I kissed the teacher _

_And they must have thought they dreamed when I kissed the teacher" _

_All my friends at school They had never seen the teacher blush, _

_he looked like a fool Nearly petrified 'cos he was taken by surprise  
_

Classes were over and everyone on the platform was heading to the train. Everyone that is, except Minerva McGonagll. Minerva stood in the middle of the platform looking back toward the castle with tears in her eyes. She would never see him again and it was ripping her apart. Minerva couldn't help but dwell on that night in March.  
  
_When I kissed the teacher Couldn't quite believe his eyes, _

_when I kissed the teacher My whole class went wild _

_As I held my breath, the world stood still, _

_but then he just smiled I was in the seventh heaven _

_when I kissed the teacher  
  
_ She had declared her feelings for him to an empty room, or so she thought. It wasn't until she turned around that she realized he had been present the entire time. Albus had moved to say something, but she had run before he had the chance. He had tried to talk to her since then, but she had avoided him. She couldn't stand to hear his rebuff of her feelings. "How could I have been so stupid to think he could feel the same way? He could never feel that way about me."  
She continued to berate herself as she looked toward the castle. Minerva was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she never heard the other students greet him as he made his way toward her. Minerva jumped as a large, warm hand landed on her shoulder. Annoyed at being disturbed, Minerva spun around to snap at whoever had interrupted her thoughts. She turned and came face to face with Albus Dumbledore. His very presence brought her up short. His hand was still on her shoulder, and he was gripping it, trying to keep her from running again.  
  
_One of these days Gonna tell him I dream of him every night _

_One of these days Gonna show him I care, gonna teach him a lesson alright  
_  
She caught a look into his eyes and what she saw made her heart leap. His eyes were filled with pain and longing, tuning the usual sky blue eyes into dark pools of swirling emotion. "I couldn't let you go without seeing you." She just looked at him and a single tear slid down her face. She could hear the call for last passengers in the background, but she didn't move. His eyes had bewitched her, and she didn't want to break their spell.  
His hand came up to wipe away the stray tear and whispered, "Don't cry because of me my love; never cry because of me." Minerva's eyes widened in surprise as his words penetrated her mind.  
Neither noticed the students stopping to watch the scene unfolding between the popular Head Girl and the beloved Transfiguration professor. Minerva smiled slightly and watched as his eyes added hope to their midst.  
  
_I was in a trance when I kissed the teacher _

_Suddenly I took the chance when I kissed the teacher_

_ Leaning over me, he was trying to explain the laws of geometry _

_And I couldn't help it, I just had to kiss the teacher  
_  
She gathered all her courage and, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissed Albus with all her worth. She could feel his body tense for a moment, and thought she once again made a mistake, until he groaned loudly and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him.  
  
_And I couldn't help it, I just had to kiss the teacher _

_One of these days Gonna tell him I dream of him every night _

_One of these days Gonna show him I care, gonna teach him a lesson alright  
  
_ It was perfect. Albus grazed her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance and she happily obliged, moaning as he tasted every contour of her mouth. All the students on the platform stopped dead in their tracks at the scene before them.  
  
_What a crazy day, when I kissed the teacher _

_All my sense had flown away when I kissed the teacher _

_My whole class went wild As I held my breath, the world stood still, but then he just smiled_

_ I was in the seventh heaven when I kissed the teacher  
_  
Minerva wrapped her arms around his shoulders as the kiss began to end. They finally broke apart and Minerva could feel the joy radiating off of him. Her forehead came to rest on his chest, and she could feel him speak. "I love you too Tabby." With that he stepped back, and, levitating her trunk behind them, walked with his arm around her waist toward the castle. They left stunned students and professors alike, and both of them were happier than ever before.  
  
(_I wanna hug, hug, hug him) _

_When I kissed the teacher (I wanna hug, hug him) _

_When I kissed the teacher (I wanna hug, hug, hug him) _

_When I kissed the teacher (I wanna hug, hug him) _

_When I kissed the teacher (I wanna hug, hug, hug him) _

_Everybody screamed when I kissed the teacher _

_And they must have thought they dreamed _

_when I kissed the teacher._


End file.
